Mikaelsons and a ghost(s)
by Anusha - Ahsuna
Summary: All are humans. This is the story about how mikaelsons ended up in an abandoned mansion where a ghost(s) is/are living. Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, Finn
1. Abandoned

**Like i said, all are humans. Mikaelsons are one big happy family. They used to go on road trips together all summer. This summer too they have planned to go on a vacation. Who knows what is waiting for them in store?! **

**Elijah- 27 - He is head of the family (yeah, their parents died). He is noble of all. He is in a relationship (unknown person).**

**Finn- 26 - He is gentle. He have a girl friend named sage. She means his world.**

**Klaus- 25 - He is fiesty, aggressive but unique in nature. He is an artist. He is single.**

**Kol- 23 - He is obnoxious but funny and a good singer. He is single too.**

**and Rebekah- 22 - She is stubborn but bubbly. Her brothers care for her so much yet makes fun of her. She keeps all boys(her brothers) in control acting as a motherly figure. She is in a relationship with matt.**

**A/N: You will know more of their character later. Supernatural is involved in this story. And moreover i am still working on the plot. Suggestions from readers are acceptable. Feel free to PM me.**

* * *

Time is past 9 pm. Strange black clouds are forming all over the sky. It seems like rain is about to start. Sky is rumbling and lightning frequently. A car with 5 people is moving on an empty uneven road. That place is surrounded by many trees. It is like a mini- forest. That place is abandoned. But the people in the car didn't have a clue.

"Nik, do you even know where we are?" His sister, Rebekah screamed from back seat. She lost her patience already. But there is a reason too, they are driving from the past one hour but didn't see any highway. Yeah, they already lost their way.

Niklaus, who is driving the car didn't react to his sister question. He is too busy concentrating on the road. He is driving so hardly and carefully cause he can only see the road with the help of car head lights. He is checking car GPS once in a while. Elijah is sitting beside klaus checking his phone. Whereas rebekah is sitting at the left most end and finn at the right most end in the back seat. Kol is sleeping while resting his head on his sister's lap and his legs on finn's lap.

"Nik, I am asking you idiot?" She screamed again. This made kol to move uneasily in his sleep. She is as loud as a loudspeaker. Finn is watching outside through the window and lost in his thoughts.

Klaus, still his gaze on the road replied to rebekah in anger, "Stop nagging, alright. I heard you. The whole world heard you. I am not taking you anywhere purposely"

She huffed and turned to window. "I should have gone vacation with my boyfriend matt, this time"

Elijah turned to her and said, "Always and forever, remember". Its more like a warning.

"Yeah, no one cares about that except you" She retorted. Elijah gave up on his sister and turned his gaze back to his phone. Rebekah felt her legs numb due to kol who is sleeping on her lap from the past 3 hrs. She slaps him on his shoulder to wake him up. Kol opened his eyes lazily, adjusted himself in a sitting position and yawned.

"You are a mean one, bekah" Kol said while yawning again. Rebekah who is rubbing and moving her legs rapidly glared at him. He ignored her look as always and asked klaus while leaning relaxedly against his seat.

"Where are we exactly, nik?" He asked klaus.

"I don't know kol. Our car GPS stopped working two hours back. I even doubt that we are going in right way" Klaus said quietly. Its dark outside, he is worried that he may hit someone or something if he turn his gaze away from road atleast for one second. There are no sign boards, he didn't even saw any vehicle other than theirs from the past 2hrs.

"What?!" Kol frowned. "Why karma always follows us?"

"I am starting to think you are THE KARMA" Bekah teased him. He sneered at her.

"Kol, can i lend your phone for a minute?" Elijah asked him. "My signal polls are nill from the past one hour. Its weird, right?"

"Yeah, totally weird that you are asking my phone" Kol pretended with a serious tone. "I have some personal things in it"

"Nice try, just give it to me" Elijah asked him impatiently. Because, he need a phone so badly now.

"You are no fun, big brother" Kol disappointed and gave him his phone.

Elijah took his phone and frowned as soon as he saw it. "No signal too" He said looking at kol. "Rebekah, check yours" Elijah said while trying to take klaus phone from his pants.

"Thats tickling" Klaus smiled slightly and moved uncomfortably. Kol smirked a bit while rebekah is checking her phone.

"Hey, no signal too. What the hell?" She screamed. "Now i understand why i didn't get any call or text from matt" She blushed a little and it is quickly faded away because of the annoying look kol is giving at her.

"Klaus phone's dead too..." Elijah squealed. "Totally weird". sHis voice sounded strange and desperate.

"Ok.. cut the crap. Why you need phone signals that bad?" Kol asked and raised his eyebrows.

"I need to call my girl friend. I promised her i will call her at 8pm. Hell with the signals, she will be worried sick by now" Elijah face turned to sad. Kol gave a look.

"All you love birds always reminding me that i am single" Klaus huffed through clenched teeth. Elijah, rebekah and finn always blabber about their loved one's. Klaus and kol find this tedious and hurting.

"Count me in, bro" Kol shouted from backseat. Klaus showed thumbs up to his brother without turning his face and quickly placed his hand on steering wheel.

"Will you atleast tell us now whom you are dating elijah?" Kol asked leaning forward in curiousity. It is quickly disappeared when elijah said _no_ to him. Gosh, he never reveals her name.

"Finn, Finn, give me your phone..." Elijah asked. "Finn, finn". Bekah looked at finn and called his name twice.

"Yes, sage" Finn turned to her absent-mindedly. But he is quickly taken aback.

"Sage?!" Rebekah exclaimed in disgust. "Eww" She shuddered.

"Oh.. Oh.. Finn, quit the planet sage. Back to earth" Kol smirked at his brother. Finn answered him with a blow on his stomach. "_Ouch_"

"Give me your phone, finn" Elijah asked him politely.

"I forgot to bring, Elijah" Finn gave a nervous smile to him.

"No surprise if you forget everything but sage" Kol murmured scratching his neck and quickly moved away from finn predicting another punch from him. Before finn can reply, rebekah shouted pointing something through window.

"Hey look, there is a mansion ahead" She exclaimed. Everybody turned to the direction she pointed and watched carefully. They are still 2-3 kms away from that mansion but still they managed to see it.

"Who in the world built something like that here?" Kol said turning his gaze away from that mansion.

"It looks old and abandoned" Elijah gave a comment on it. Finn tried to see it but he didn't get a clear view as his seating is opposite side of this so-called abandoned mansion.

Few seconds later, klaus said referring to all. "Hey, mansion is approaching. We can get a clear view"

Rebekah, hoping to see a clear view slided her window glass. Cool breeze hit her and the wind sound due to the car speed sounded like a howl. She quickly closed it as her heartbeat raised a bit. Now their car almost came near to the mansion's main gate. Everybody glued their faces to windows as if they are looking at 8th wonder in the world. Kol and finn almost placed themselves on rebekah's lap looking at the mansion through her side window completly ignoring her sarcastic looks. Klaus still managed to get a look while driving eventhough elijah occupied his window completely. Elijah liked old creatures, living or non-living.

Suddenly they heard a huge sound and their car stopped instantly. Elijah face hit to the central shield whereas klaus forehead hitted to the steering wheel. Kol and finn almost got hit to elijah seat but somehow rebekah holded them back. They heard a clap of thunder followed by a flash of lightning . Suddenly it started to rain heavily.

"What the hell happened?" Elijah is the first to recover. Klaus rubbed his forehead which swelled a little.

"Bloody hell, why should it have to stop infront of this _freaking _mansion?" Rebekah squealed looking out through her window. A flash of lightning occured in the sky and made rebekah to get a clear view of mansion in that light. It looked like a ghost house in horror films. A shiver spread through her spine and she shuddered.

"Fear much, sister" Kol smirked adjusting himself in a seating position. He started teasing his sister by making ghost sounds. Bekah glared at him.

"Car tyre got punctured" Klaus declared. "Its hard to change the tyre now in this dark while its raining heavily"

"So, what now? Stay in the car until its morning" Finn asked impatiently.

"or.. we can stay in that mansion for a night" Elijah suggested looking at the mansion in awe.

"No way" rebekah replied immediately.

"your call. You can stay in car while we all go sleep in that big mansion" Kol said while finn got out of the car. Klaus and elijah got out of the car too, they opened umbrella and stood infront of mansion gate watching it. Rebekah, still sitting in car looked at mansion in fear. She felt something strange about that mansion. She should stop watching horror films now.

She heard knocking on the window and turned only to see kol. "Are you coming, sister?"

* * *

**So, how is it?! Do you guys like it? Like i said before, you can share your thoughts with me... Please review!**


	2. You are not alone

**I asked about reader's suggestions about this story, but i didn't get any reply from you. That's ok. But still asking your suggestions.**

**Like i said, you will learn more about their characters. Little bit supernatural is involved in this story. Hope you enjoy. If there are any grammar mistakes, just ignore it while reading. But you can mention them in review... i will appreciate it.**

* * *

Rebekah hesitated before getting down. Klaus, Finn and kol are fetching the required stuff like food, water, some clothes from the car's boot space. Elijah already went past through the gate and started watching the premises in awe, though there is no proper light. All stood at the entrance of the so-called mansion. Dust and dry leaves are everywhere but still they decided to spend there instead of waiting in car. Kol is the first to reach the door knob, fortunately it is unlocked.

"Great, its unlocked" Kol exclaimed pushing the door. The door opened with a squeak.

Everybody entered the mansion except rebekah who stood outside and peeked through the door to see inside.

"Bekah, you are being too ridiculous. See, nothing happened to us. You can enter now" Klaus shouted from inside.

She reluctantly entered the room and her jaw dropped immediately. This living room is three times bigger than their entire house. Whole place is astonishing except the fact that it is run down and full of shit. A thick layer of dust is formed everywhere except couches and some antiques which are covered with some blankets. She saw klaus removing those blankets from the couches and he placed all their stuff on it.

"This place is amazing, right?" Elijah said almost looking every inch of this place while finn is lighting up the living room with candles.

"Yeah, i wish to have one of this. So, sage and i can live together" Finn said almost fanatizing the situation not realizing the glares he is getting. Elijah cleared his throat making finn to come to reality and he notice the glares his siblings are giving to him.

"Umm.. Sage and i together... with you" Finn stammered completing the remaining sentence. He is smart enough to say that immediately.

Finn sighed in relief when everybody returned to their so-called works. Elijah is still watching all the antiques one by one which are placed in the living room. No doubt, he is planning on taking them with him afterwards. Finn and rebekah are arranging food for all of them. Whereas kol is sitting relaxedly on the couch placing his legs on top of each other on one of the arm chairs. Klaus stood infront of the fire place watching a big sized photo frame which is placed just above the fire place.

"Isn't she beautiful, kol?" Klaus asked his younger brother without shifting his gaze on her. Klaus and kol have same taste when comes to girls.

Kol turned to see what his brother is talking about. He saw a picture of a beautiful girl who is wearing weird clothes, must be 1940's or 50's. She is smiling slightly and her eyes are sparkling. Most of all, she is so happy in this photo. Eventhough the photo is covered with dust and mildew, still she looked ravishing. Kol wondered how stunning she might look in person.

"Yeah! But what is the point of talking about her beauty when only we can see is her photo and not her in person?" Kol said and turned to bekah only to know that she is glaring. He frowned and mouthed her, "What?!"

_But nobody over there know that, they are going to see her. Soon._

* * *

After having dinner, everybody decided to go to sleep as it is already 11pm. When everyone starts heading towards staircase and they stopped when they heard bekah's desperate voice.

"I dont want to sleep alone in a room. Not in this mansion" She said desperately.

Klaus frowned. "Then what are you going to do? Stay up all night?" Klaus asked her while yawning. He felt restless for continuously driving past 6hrs.

"Please, let me sleep with you for this day, nik" She pleaded with a cute puppy face.

"Hmm... your charms wont work on me" He said and climbed upstairs immediately not giving a chance to defend herself. She quietly looked at elijah with a cat eyes.

"Yeah.. about that, i want to say yes. But you know i am already occupied with finn. His sleep walking is getting more and more dangerous. I am the only one who can control him. Needless to say, this is a new place" Elijah said with a convincing tone.

"You can sleep with kol" Elijah suggested immediately.

Kol looked at his sister and raised his eye brows. He instantly replied, "I can bear her one night. But the point is, will she?"

Rebekah snorted. "I would rather stop sleeping forever"

Kol smirked and went upstairs to pick his room from many. Everybody picked their rooms as there are countless rooms in that mansion. Kol opened a room's door which has a king sized bed, a fire place, a couch with two arm chairs and mostly a piano. He chuckled satisyingly when he saw piano and instantly went near to it and started playing some notes. Despite the fact it is old and full of dust, its functioning is good which pleased him. He stopped playing when he heard his sister yelling at him to stop the music from his adjacent room. _Damn her._

He cursed her for ruining his perfect mood but it was quickly occupied by sleep. He changed into shorts and jumped on to bed clearly enjoying the softness of bed . He covered him with blanket turned to his left and slept quickly.

*_Someone crying in distant_*

Few minutes later, kol opened his eyes when he heard someone's crying. When he tried to listen again, he heard nothing. He quickly closed his eyes, but he didn't get sleep this time. So, he started dreaming about girls asking him to be their boy friend and kissing him. He likes his dreamland very much. He chuckled slightly.

*_someone crying (Audible is verylow)*_

Kol opened his eyes again. This time he swore he heard someone. Still in the same position, he tried to listen carefully. All he heard is wind from outside and few droplets that are falling from the roof.

He pulled his blanket closer and went back to sleep hoping nothing is real. Few seconds later, he heard it again. This time it didn't sound like crying. He heard hiccups. He opened his eyes quickly, hiccups sounds are slowly increasing as if they are approaching him. His heart stopped when he heard the hiccups just beside him. He is terrified to look beside him, he held his breath and started to sweat rapidly. He wanted to scream but nothing came out.

He gathered his courage and energy, quickly got up from his bed pushing his blanket aside. He saw the bed in horror gasping for air. _There's nothing. _He searched his room but no one's there. He sighed in relief when he realized there is no one in this room except him. He felt thirsty all of a sudden and decided to grab water which he left in living room.

* * *

**So, how is it? Like i said, you will be learning more of their character in later chapters. Like you learned some in this chapter, finn sleep walking and kol is afraid of supernatural just like bekah. But come on, who isn't?**

**Please review guys... Your reviews will make me happy... :)**


	3. You are not alone-2

**Thank you for the people who kept fav's and following my story. And thanks to the reviewers. You made my day.**

**My reply to Guests who reviewed to me (This is the only way i can communicate with you):**

_**Guest Reader**_**: Thank you for reading! The girl in the portrait is not caroline. So, you can relax :) . That girl is OC. I hope you are happy now.**

_**Vishali**_**: Thanks for reading. More horror is going to come in next chapters. Right now, i am just concentrated on the supernatural experiences our mikaelsons felt on that night. Right now, they have no idea what they are dealing with.**

_**Keep reading this story. Keep encouraging me.**_

* * *

As soon as klaus left his siblings, he went to pick his room to have some sleep. Very soon, he found one room with a king sized bed with soft mattress, a fire place and a huge dressing table. His room even has an access to a balcony. He removed the blankets from the bed which kept them free from dust. He yawned quite often while cleaning his room. So he quickly changed into his night wear and jumped onto his bed. He closed his eyes but quickly opened it. When he closed his eyes, he saw the girl in portrait.

"What the hell?" Klaus mumbled while staring at the ceiling.

He closed his eyes again to go to sleep. Again, he saw her. He got up and adjusted himself in a seating position.

"Oh My God! She is already getting under my skin" He said to himself. _Why i am seeing her? I only stared at her for a few seconds... Okay you got me! .. a few minutes actually. That too her portrait. _Klaus thought to himself.

Still in a seating position, he closed his eyes to test it again. He can see her picture clearly, smiling. He got frustrated.

"How can i sleep if all i can see is you whenever i close my eyes?" He shouted looking at his surroundings referring to the girl in portrait. "See, i am gone crazy. I even started talking to the one who is pretty much not here" He rubbed his temple. Then he heard a knock on his door.

"Klaus, whom you are talking with? Is your phone working? If yes, can i lend it for a minute?" Elijah asked him desperately from the other side of the door. He really want to talk to his girl friend.

"Slow down, Elijah. I am not talking to anyone. If you ask me about my phone one more time, i am gonna... " Klaus couldn't complete his sentence when he heard elijah speaking.

"Got it. Good night, bro" Elijah said making klaus stop in mid-sentence. He is smart enough not to make klaus more angry than he already is.

Later, klaus decided to sleep this time, no matter what. No one can stop him now. He felt restless and he need a quality sleep inorder to drive his car tomorrow. Yeah, It is klaus car, to be precise it's his favourite one. He makes sure nobody drives his car, but him. Not even his siblings.

Few minutes later, klaus went to deep sleep, like a baby. Slowly his room temperature started to cool down. It started raining again. Klaus, still in deep sleep, felt the cold and pulled his blanket closer to him. The candle's which are lit in his room suddenly are gone off.

*_**Someone**__ tickles on his heel_*

Klaus moves his leg uncomfortably in his sleep letting out a groan.

*_Again tickles_*

"Stop tickling, buttons" Klaus mumbles in his sleep. But the tickling didn't stop.

"Stop that you idiot" Klaus rose from his sleeping position. He rub his eyes and stares at his surroundings in confusion. He thought, he was in his own room with his dog named buttons. His dog used to tickle his heel just to annoy him. He winced his head back and murmured. "I think i really miss you, buttons" He chuckles and went back to sleep.

*_Again tickles_*

"What the hell?" Klaus gasped and opened his eyes in fear.

* * *

Rebekah chosed a room which is in the middle to kol's and elijah's so if anything happens, she can just run into one of their rooms. She placed her bag on bed and sat on it watching her room every inch. A photo peeked her attention. She went near it and took the photo frame. She is the same girl whom nik is talking about while they are having dinner. She went near closet and saw some girl clothes which are completely covered in dust.

"This must be your room" Rebekah said referring to that girl while closing the closet.

Suddenly she felt cool breeze and immediately went to close the windows. Next minute, she changed into shorts and went to sleep.

-_Few minutes passed_-

She is in deep sleep already. The window she closed are slowly opening with a squeak. Her bed is just few feet away from that window. A cool breeze hit her face. She moved uneasily. Rebekah woke up to the sounds that shutters making due to wind. She gasped when she noticed the windows are open and the curtains hanging to that windows are floating in air like a ghost shown in pictures.

She is terrified but slowly moved near to windows to close them. When she reached she saw outside of the window. It is still raining and she can see their completely drenched car. She squinted her eyes when she thought she saw something else. Her eyes wide opened when she noticed there is a black shadow figure near their car looking at her. She wanted to scream but nothing came out. Suddenly a thunder followed by lightning occurred in sky. Bekah shuddered and in next minute, that dark figure disappeared and it is no where to be found. She quickly closed windows and sat on her bed. Her sleep is long gone. She felt so fear and decided to go to nik's room.

* * *

Kol opened his room's door and saw bekah passing. "BOOOO..." He shouted.

Rebekah screamed her ass off and gave a heated glare when she realized it was kol. Kol let out a smirk.

"Didn't get sleep, sister?" Kol teased her.

Bekah know kol very well. His best hobby is teasing others. If he finds out that she saw something outside and afraid of it, he will make fun of her.

"This is a new place. I didn't get sleep" She lied. "What about you?"

Kol looked at her and gave a nervous smile. He is thinking before giving answer to his sister. No way in hell, he will share the thing happened to him in his room. She will definitely make fun of him.

"I am thirsty. Just going to get water. Care to join me" Kol lied too.

"Yeah i am feeling thirsty too" Bekah said. Both sighed in relief.

They reached living room, bekah sat on couch while kol pulling a bottle from a bag. Suddenly, they heard wall clock made sound noting them the time. Its exactly mid night 12. The sound echoed all over the mansion.

"Kol, why didn't it make any sound at 10pm or at 11pm? Why now at 12pm?" Bekah asked. Her voice shivered.

Kol heart skipped for a second. He still didn't recover from the incident occurred in his room. Something strange is really going in this mansion. And now his sister is making him more afraid.

"Stop asking questions like a detective. I want to drink water in peace" Kol said and drank water in gulps.

* * *

**Do you like Klaus dog name "Buttons"? Well, i liked it.**

**Do you like the story so far? Well don't get bored. Its just the starting right? You will know more about story when we dig deep... These are the little supernatural experiences our Mikaelsons face. **

**Well, Like always... Please review... Share your feelings about this story... It will encourage me a lot...! :)**


	4. You are not alone-3

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, kept fav's and following this story...**

**Another chapter! Yay! I hope you like this chapter...**

**Keep reading this story... keep encouraging me...**

* * *

- 1hr before-

"Finn, this room is perfect. Stop being a child and get in" Elijah shouted at his brother in frustration.

"But i like this room" Finn said acting like a stubborn child. He is pointing to another room. They are fighting like this from the past 15min.

"But this room has two separate beds. And your room has only one large sized" Elijah debated.

"Don't forget to mention, my room has bolt too. I can't risk myself sleeping in a completely no-bolt room while i am having sleep-walk problem" Finn complained grabbing elijah backpack from him.

Finn placed elijah's and his backpack on an armchair. Elijah entered the room reluctantly. "No way in hell i am sleeping with you on this bed" Elijah gave a statement.

"Why?! Do you think your _no-name _girlfriend will be jealous of me?" Finn sneered.

"Shut up" Elijah snapped and threw a pillow at finn.

-_25min passed-_

Elijah and finn are in sound sleep. At first, elijah tried to sleep on couch. But its too old and its springs are out. Being stubborn, he still laid there hoping finn will ask him to sleep on the bed. Fortunately, finn did.

Now finn is sleeping to his right. Elijah bolted the door before sleeping so finn won't go out of the room in sleep-walk.

*_someone tickles him on cheek_*

Elijah raised his hand and rubbed his cheek in his sleep.

*_It happens again_*

Elijah groaned in frustration.

*_Someone kisses him on his left cheek_*

"Stop doing that" Elijah hissed without opening his eyes. He is too tired to open his eyelids.

*_Again 2 kisses on his left cheek_*

Elijah came into conscious but still not willing to open his eyes. He felt restless and he wanted to sleep forever. But this disturbances making him impatient. "_I am totally annoyed to finn's sleep walking and now he is sleep kissing. Maybe he is imagining me as sage. I have to stop him now otherwise he will start doing more than kissing_" Elijah thought and quickly opened his eyes in horror. He quickly turned to his left to slap finn. But no one is there. It took 5seconds for elijah to realize that finn is actually sleeping to his right and not to his left.

He turned to his right and saw finn sleeping. He covered himself with his favourite blanket and sleeping like a statue. It is impossible to think finn did that. Elijah touched his cheek , he swore he felt it real. He kept a question mark face.

"If its not finn who did this, then who?" Elijah thought.

* * *

-To present-

Kol and rebekah stayed in the living room. Kol sat on couch and kept yawning every 5seconds. Rebekah is pacing back and forth continuously to keep her free from sleeping. Kol yawned again.

"Stop doing that. Its annoying" Rebekah stopped walking and shouted at her brother.

"I can't... help... with that" Kol spoke in the middle of yawning. Again.

"Why don't you just go to sleep then?" Rebekah inquired.

"No thanks. I prefer to stay awake" Kol said trying his hard to keep his eyelids open.

"Since that we prefer to stay awake, why don't we chat about anything?" Rebekah suggested.

"You go first" Kol gave a chance to his sister. He leaned against the couch completely relaxed. Now he don't have to worry about how to stay awake. His little sister won't stop talking like forever.

Rebekah ecstatically clapped her hands. "You know how matt proposed me..." But she couldn't complete her sentence.

"I have heard that million times already. Can you please able to complete your sentence without using word 'matt'.. ?" Kol sarcastically spoke.

"You are mean one kol" Rebekah glared at him. "Alright. How come you never have a girlfriend until now? Are you gay?" She asked him curiously.

"If i am gay, i should atleast have a Boy friend. Do i have BF?" Kol asked in frustration. Rebekah shook her head.

"Good. Then stop fussing" He snarled. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

Another half an hour passed, she is talking continuously about her friends, her dreams, her college, her hobbies and what not. She is smart enough not to mention his BF name matt. Ofcourse she referred him as _he_ instead of _matt. _Smart ass. Kol kept his hands on his forehead staring at floor. Another 10minutes passed, still rebekah didn't consider to stop talking. Kol can't take it anymore. He raised his head to look at her and froze.

His eyes widened in fear, his heart started to beat rapidly. Sweat is all over his face.

"R..ebe..kah" He stuttered while pointing his finger at her side.

Bekah stopped talking and looked at him. "what?!"

"Look... Behind... you" Kol stammered.

"Are you trying to tease me again?" Rebekah asked angrily.

"Believe.. me this.. time. There... is a ghost... behind you" Kol almost whispered. He still sat on the couch like a statue. He forgot to move even a muscle.

Bekah's heart dropped from chest to her stomach. She quickly scooted and reached kol in an instant. She looked at the direction she just came, in horror. But there is no one. She gave her brother a dirty look.

"Really kol?! I am never going to believe you again" She said in frustration and headed to stairs.

"Hey, don't leave me" Kol shouted his ass off and almost jumped on bekah.

"Stop acting already. There is no one here" Rebekah scoffed releasing her from kol's grip.

Kol slowly opened his eyes to confirm it himself. He looked at it side and ghost is still there. It is she, whom nik and he talked about(_the girl in the potrait_). She is staring straight into his eyes.

"AHH..." Kol screamed so loud. His voice echoed all over the mansion. Rebekah closed her ears.

"Who is kidding who?" Kol shouted at her and ran upstairs. Rebekah didn't understood. She squinted her eyes and checked the living room completely.

"Kol is completely acting weird. I should go and tell to elijah" She thought and headed upstairs.

Kol ran to klaus and never looked back. He knocked the door so roughly. Klaus opened the door within seconds.

"Nik... the girl... ghost..." He stammered and gasping for air. His face looked so terrified.

Klaus gave him an annoying look. "I didn't even understand a single word"

"Nik... she is.. ghost..." Before completing his sentence, klaus slapped him. Kol gave a shocked look.

"Now talk" Klaus demanded.

"Nik... the girl in potrait. She is a ghost and she is here" Kol said.

"Do you even make sense?" Klaus is bored.

"Then see for yourself" Kol grabbed his hand and dragged him near to stairs. Klaus walked reluctantly.

"Oh my god... she is climbing stairs" Kol whispered and hid behind klaus.

Klaus looked at stairs. It is empty. "Seriously?! Play these games with bekah, not me" He said and motioned to leave.

"Why can't you people see her? She is right there, staring at us" Kol wavered.

Klaus looked at stairs and then to kol. "I think you are hallucinating. Even i saw her, when i closed my eyes before going to sleep. I guess, she got under our skin"

"That's different, nik. Now she is looking pale and transparent. Yet still beautiful" Kol said the last sentence in low voice. klaus rolled his eyes.

"How can you see me?" Finally, the ghost(girl in potrait) spoke.

"My God... She is talking to me now" Kol said and collapsed. But klaus managed to hold him in time avoiding him to hit the ground.

* * *

**End of this chapter... So, how is it? Why do you think, only kol can see the ghost when no one can? Write your theories to me... Don't forget to review me... Thank you!**


End file.
